A Dream Come True
by Dakota Lovato
Summary: A regular girl gets the shot of being a celeberity! But does everything turn out to be as Fun as she expected? Follow Kaylin while she follows her dreams! Demi not Sonny but please read! rated for no reason.Channy!eventaully. plus maybe some...
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the loneliest place to be is in a big crowd of people. I know that makes me sound insane but it's true. Now you probably don't know it like I do. I live the life similar to the one Hannah Montana lives. By day I'm a normal girl. Her name is Kaylin Cole (not my actual name!) She happens to be the shyest, quietist girl in school. Then other times usually at night I'm world famous actress/singer Dakota Lovato! (I know what you are thinking. Selfish girl! Well if someone REVIEWED on my first story then I would have put their name!!! So just deal with it!) Let me tell you how this all happened.

~Flashback~

I was sitting on my porch eating my frozen lemonade when my best friend who happened to be world famous Demi Lovato came by and sat next to me.

"Hey Kaylin!" she greeted me happily.

"Hey Demi," I answered her. A hint of question was found in my voice. Hopefully Demi didn't hear it. Demi then started to look around and scope out the area around her. After all she hasn't been here since she became famous. I was always the one visiting her.

I was watching her, waiting for her to say something. Her black hair was curled nicely, letting her hair flow down to just below her shoulder. She was wearing her famous (I tend to say that a lot) ACDC shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them. Then on her feet were a pair of Ed Hardy's. Her eyes continued to scan the area until they stopped on my guitar. Oops shouldn't have left that lying around!

"Were you writing another song Kaylin?"

"Pfft….pfft…" I was stalling. Trying to think up a lie but one never came to me. "Yeah but it's not any good." I whispered eventually.

"Oh, come on your always putting yourself down. Let's hear it!" she was now encouraging me to play her the song. Great.

"Let's Not" I yelled

"Oh come on,"

"No,"

"Please!" Demi was now giving me the puppy dog face. I stared at her for a while. Debating on playing the song for her. Argh she knew I always lost to the puppy dog face! But to make matters worse she started to give me the lip. Yup she took things a little farther and stuck her lip out. So she looked like a cute begging dog with big eyes.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat finally giving in.

"Yes!" she exclaimed pumping her fists into the air. I rolled my eyes and sighed again.

"Just don't laugh at me ok,"

"Why would I laugh at you are amazing!"

"Just promise me!"

"Ok."

"Good," then I picked up my guitar. Placing it in the right position I started to strum the strings to make sure it was still in tune.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup…WAIT!!" she yelled suddenly just as I was about to start. It was so loud that it startled me and I jumped like ten feet into the air. I turned towards her and watched her pull out her i-phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just taking out my phone," She told me innocently. I rolled my eyes again. Knowing that she was going to record this, but I didn't argue with her because I knew who would win. And that person was not me.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, here goes nothing!"

_Gonna stay in bed today _

'_cuz I can't stand the light _

_Don't know why I get so down_

_I'm not going to be much fun tonight _

_And I can't believe _

_You still want to hang around me_

_It's not so pretty all the time_

_You don't mind _

_To you it's alright_

_As I am is how you take me_

_Never try to push or make me different_

_When I talk to you listen to me_

_As I am is how you want me and _

_I know I've found the pieces missing_

_I'm looking at him_

I turned to look at Demi before I continued, and my prediction was right she was sitting there filming me with her camera phone. I hate camera phones!!!

_I'm not the girl you think you see_

_But maybe that's a lie_

_You almost know me better than _

_Me, Myself and I_

_Don't know a lot of things_

_But I know what I got_

_It's not so perfect everyday _

_I don't have to try_

'_Cuz it all falls into place_

_As I am is how you take me _

_Never try to push or make me different _

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am is how you want me and_

_I know I've found the pieces missing _

_I'm looking at him_

_Face to face, eye to eye_

_You're standing there_

_Feels good on the inside_

_I don't mind, I don't care_

_You're standing there_

_Seein' me for the first time_

_Seein' me for the first time_

_Seein' me for the first time_

_As I am is how you take me _

_Never try to push or make me different _

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am is how you want me and_

_I know I've found the pieces missing _

_I'm looking at him_

_Found the pieces missing _

_Take me as I am_

_When I talk you listen _

_Take me as I am.._

As I ended the song I turned to look at Demi again. She was smiling her signature smile. The big one which meant that she was truly happy. Or that she really had to go.

"That was wonderful! You should come on tour with me sometime!"

"Ok yeah! But only to support you not to sing,"

"No you would sing. I would make you sing,"

"I don't think so,"

"Oh I know so,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uh YES! And that is final!" We sat there in silence till finally I gave in again.

"Fine," Demi did yet another little victory dance.

"I'm going to go inside and ask your mom permission real quick!" She said really fast and ran inside. I just sat there until she came rushing back out.

"Guess what!!!" she almost screamed to me. I felt butterflies fly into my stomach. Demi was happy which only meant one thing. "She said YES!!!" Demi pulled me into a hug. I groaned how could she say yes!!! I mean I can't even sing that well! Even though I'm the only person that thinks that but still. I am going to have to talk to her later!

~end of flashback~

**Hey everybody if you review I will put you in my story! And yes I know I suck at writing. But I'm going to play dumb and pretend I don't until someone REVIEWS and tell me that!!! So tell me how much you hate my writing and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. First Concert!

So that's what got me here. In the center of a crowd. The loneliest place on the planet. But yeah I have Demi to blame for it.

*Flashback*

Demi came running at me from the stage. She had just finished her performance and she sounded amazing, no joke.

"Kaylin are you ready to sing?" She asked. This was her first concert on her tour around to world and she expected me to sing? Is she going crazy!?!

"Um, no this is your concert! I'm not going to go and sing!"

"Um yes you are! I told the crowd that I had a surprise and SURPRISE that's you!"

"Gosh Dems (if that's what she likes to be called?) I just, I just never." Sigh. "I never performed in front of a crowd before. So I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Aw you're nervous." I shook my head and agreement. "So you don't want to perform because you never performed in front of a crowd before?" I nodded my head again. "Well…" Finally she understands me! "Well there's a first for everything! Let's go!" Exactly…What!!! Demi was now pulling me towards the stage. As we entered the crowd screamed for her. Yeah 'cause I'm just the celebrities' best friend nothing special. Demi led me towards the microphone on the stand and we stood there for a minute before the crowd died down a little.

"Are you guys ready for my surprise?" Demi asked the crowd. Holding onto the mic and the stand. The crowd roared. Which I guess means a yes. "Ok guys here to perform for you is my best friend Kaylin! Here you go Kaylin." Demi handed me a guitar and walked off to the side. Great.

I adjusted the mic in the stand and looked out into the audience. For about the first time for the night they were silent. I could hear someone coughing. "Ahem."I cleared my throat. "Ok guys this is my first time performing and I'm not good at singing so don't laugh ok?" I asked. The crowd laughed a little. Some screamed, which was pretty weird.

I started to strum my…well Demi's guitar. Considering mine was in the tour bus this was Demi's stage guitar. So I started to strum Demi's stage guitar.

"Ok guys this is a little song called I Won't Apologize"

(_This means lyrics_)

_You had me to get her_

_And here, I thought it was me_

_I was changin', arrangin', my life to fit your lies._

_It's all said and all done._

_I gave it all for the long run_

_Can she say the same thing?_

_I guess this is good bye and good luck._

_I can't be what you want me to be. _

_I'm sorry for changing._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_Believe me; it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

No, no.

Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to assented; I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
I don't even want to be her.

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me; it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

I thank you for this hopeless war  
'Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
Listen close I won't say this again.

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me; it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
Why should I apologize,  
No, I won't apologize for who I am

As I ended the song the audience screamed wildly. That made me smile. I guess I wasn't so bad after all! Demi came on stage and I vaguely remember anything else. She said good-bye to the audience then led me off the stage. I was in a daze. They liked it and I couldn't believe it! They liked it!

"Great job out there Kaylin you kicked butt!" Demi exclaimed.

"Haha thanks Demi! Now can we get some sleep?" I asked.

"Haha sure Kaylin." And after that we climbed into the tour bus and hit the road.

**Ok so this chapter is extremely short but…I don't know. So yeah the next chapter is where you find out who Demi is dating. Kaylin guest stars on Sonny with a Chance. So there will be Channy on set. But what about offset? Stemi? Nemi? Jemi? Cody and Demi? (I don't know there celebrity couple name!) Stay tuned! Read and Review. **


End file.
